Mime
Mime was Suggested by MimeFan 2015 and he's next after Clawdeen Wolf On-Screen Appearance Bush Mime appears out of a bush like in the intro Special Attacks Neutral Special - Hammer Throw Mime will get out a little ball on a chain. He will spin around and let go of it. It will smash into an opponents face, Making them weaker and clumsy. Mime can charge the attack by spinning faster. He may hit opponents while spinning Side Special - Gunpowder Canon Mime will set up a canon like Robbie Rotten's Side B. Except this one has build up by adding a barrel of Gunpowder. If one barrel is added, It will fire at normal speed. If two barrels are added, It will explode. You can also blast an opponent out the canon Up Special - Face-Chute Mime will use his face as a parachute. Unlike Papa Louie and Amanda, He will go up and come down. Mime might lose his face which makes him weaker on the head part. But Don't worry, After 5 seconds, He gets his face back Down Special - Alcohol Spill Mime will try to get a dab of medical alcohol on a cloth. Unfortunately, The bottle won't give him any. So Mime shakes the bottle and spills the alcohol. It can be a basic slip trap or it can blind an opponent if you're next to or above them on a platform Final Smash - Drive Through Pop and Cub will appear in a car, Trying to order food at the Drive Through window. But Mime can't talk and so Pop gets mad until Mime turns up the speaker volume that makes a loud ringing (can stun opponents) which will make Pop and Cub's (and the Opponent's) ears bleed and the car windows will burst. The glass shards will impale an opponent and kill them KOSFX All Silent Taunts Up: *Trapped in a Box pose* Sd: *Juggles* Dn: *Shows a Balloon Animal* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Sees money* Victory 2: *Lifting weights* Victory 3: *Looks shocked and pulls an invisible rope out of here* Lose/Clap: *His decapitaded Head with a knife in it like a Jack-O-Lantern* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Mime is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He is a purple male deer with pointy ears and antlers who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt. He never speaks due to the fact that he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him as a result. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Invisible Car *Forward tilt - Tilts his head and pokes with his antlers *Up tilt - Lifts weights *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Breathes fire *Up Smash - Lumpy appears and files a plane upwards *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Antler poke *Forward Throw- Spins opponent around and throws forward *Back Throw - Spins opponent around and throws back *Up Throw - Uses an invisible flute to make a bandage grab and opponent and throw upward *Down Throw - Slams opponent down Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Tree Victory Music HTF Theme Kirby Hat Mime's Antler's and Makeup Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound The first few notes of the Happy Tree Friends theme (Because Mime doesn't talk) Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Red and White ® *Green & Yellow (Chara) (G) *Light Blue and Light Purple (Frisk) *Pink and Magenta *Black & White (Actual Mime) Trivia *Mime is the only Character to look and act normal on the Mime City stage *This was the First Moveset Video to have Blood and Gore in it *Mime is the only character to make Opponents bleed Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Suggested Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Video Movesets Category:Schedule Era Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Male